


Abandoned

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [38]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: The king and queen came to get him.
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 49





	Abandoned

Hopeless.

That was how he was feeling right now.

Dust Sans held his broken arm and grins at this sudden turn of events.

He had been abandoned by his 'Voice' as Error calls them, or 'Creator' as Ink dubbed them- now his story would never see an end, he was forever doomed to kill his brother and go through this deadly loop for all of time.

Was there any point of calling for help?

Even his phantom brother had left him... and...

He had abandoned Nightmare's gang when he trusted Frisk once again; placing all of his remaining hope on them.

A static sound made him glances upwards, he sees Error and Nightmare walks through and look at him.

His 'King' and 'Queen' as the Gloom and Doom Boys always joked.

Nightmare gives him a cruel smile, standing there with his hands in his pockets. Error stood by the mucky skeleton with his arms crossed, merely staring blankly at him.

"*do you wish to return to our side?" Nightmare questions darkly, which was followed by an odd growl.

Dust Sans rosed to his feet, holding on tight to his broken arm. This would go down in two ways. He could say 'yes' and they would kill him and leave him to the mercy of the RESETs. OR he could say 'yes' and join their ranks once again.

Dust looks his former boss in the eye socket, "*yes."

"*kneel." Nightmare says seemingly pleased, Dust did want he was asked, bowing his skull as well, "good. never abandon us again. let's go."

Dust raises his skull and stood, he blinks when he sees a human SOUL trapped in Error's strings and somehow knew this was his human.

"*when we leave. i will end your universe's suffering." Error told the other Sans gentle.

Dust felt tears begin to fall. His friends and family will no longer have to go through an eternal death- however, he understood that in return he had to deal damage to other universes.

"*thank you!" Dust replies rushing over to his King and Queen.


End file.
